1. Field of Invention
This invention deals with the free energy of the wind at high altitudes to make said energy become available at ground level. In trying to attain this objective, several new inventions and new hardwares had been developed to meet the requirements of the high altitude winds. Several sub-objectives had evolved that lead to the inventions of new kind of structures that are made to be lighter than air to make it float up in the slay, new types of frames to build large kites at a minimum structural members new methods of making the kite deflect a maximum cross-section of the wind, new application and development of wind resistors, new windmills that are lighter than air, and new anti-overturning control system for vehicles being pulled by the Rein-Deer Kite, to maintain a few.
2. The Prior Arts
The prior application Ser. No. 07/255,657 has presented a lighter than air device, an air-borne transportation and an air-borne,tractor without using fuel, and its various methods of control systems, but its construction methods-and structures are just very expensive. This new invention now presents a much simplified structure in operation and in cost.